Control
by Marissalyn
Summary: Alex Vause is a sex god, and not even the most stubborn school girl could ignore her.


"You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached

We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last

And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back

I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!

We don't have to go on dates; you don't have to like my friends

I won't get in your face when you're making other plans

If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend

My heart will never break; I'm just here to break a sweat."

-'Casual Sex' by My Darkest Days

XXX

"Yes, right there!" a breathy feminine voice whispered as one hand clung to the bed sheet, the other buried in the head of dark hair between her legs.

The brunette moved her head slightly, already bored. Usually it didn't take this long to get a girl unhinged, but this girl was taking _forever_.

There was a banging on the door, an insistent fist pounding against the heavy wood.

"Mm, _fuck Alex_." The girl continued to moan, completely ignorant towards the person currently trying to knock the locked door down.

Alex continued to lick and thrust her fingers deep inside the girl, trying to get her off so she could do something better with her time.

The knocking continued.

Alex sat up, dislodging herself from her fling's pussy. "What Nicky, I'm busy here?!"

The much shorter red head's voice carried through the door, "Fresh meat, Vause!"

Alex rolled her eyes, running her clean hand through her hair to keep it out of her face. "Nicky, there's fresh meat every year!"

Nicky rolled her eyes, Alex clearly wasn't getting it, "It's the middle of November you fuckhead!" There were rarely any girls who transferred in during the fall.

Alex sighed, knowing that Nicky won't leave until she comes out of her room, and she also knew that the crazy haired girl wouldn't try and break her hand on her dorm room's door if it weren't worth it. She decides on what she's going to do, shouting, "Be right out!" before turning back to the girl who was just about ready to ask her what was going on as Alex continued to say, "We're going to have to speed things up."

Alex rarely had to work hard to get a girl to cum, but at this point she was going in guns blazing, thrusting swiftly back into the random blonde, who she thinks name is Chelsea's cunt, curling her fingers as she found that one rough spot that would surely bring this girl to her peak in a matter of minutes, possibly seconds if Alex was really on her game, which was starting to dwindle.

Chelsea (if that was her actual name), squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Alex's fingers work her over, biting her tongue so as not to scream as she was flung head first over the edge into sheer bliss.

The brunette pulled out of her, wiping her hand on a nearby towel that she had set out, and got up from her perch on the bed. "Well that was fun, I'll see you around." (Hopefully never). The girl watched a little disoriented as Alex left the room, her breath labored.

Nicky watched as Alex came out of her room and hands her a toothbrush. "You're a fucking animal."

"And don't I know it." Alex responds as they both head towards the dorm bathrooms.

"This better be worth it Nicky, you know I don't like fast food." Alex continued as they reached the tiled room.

Nicky chuckled, "You mean you don't like _unexpected_ fast food, besides you were in there with that girl for half an hour, it never takes you that long, not even half that. Losing your touch, Vause?"

The taller woman turned to glare at her, "Shut up, I have a fucking kink in my neck and a sore jaw, I should have a fucking purple heart for all that I do for the ladies around here."

They entered the bathroom just as a group of girls were leaving, towels wrapped tightly around their chests.

Alex gives them all her usual look, a flick of her predatory emerald eyes up and down their bodies, pleased with what she saw, before settling on one who was in the back of the group, her weekly fuck-mate Sylvie.

She licked her lips as Sylvie winked at her, before following the other teen girls out of the bathroom.

"Down girl, you just had your head between some poor girl's thighs." Nicky commented.

Alex smirked as she headed over to the sinks, turning the faucet on one and began to brush her teeth. "It's all about the game, Nick."

XXX

"Piper, do you need me to come up with you?" Carol asked from the passenger seat of the BMW.

The blonde rolled her eyes, already pissed because of the situation, and pissed because her mother felt like she was going to just let her walk her to the dean's office like it was her first day of preschool.

"No mother, because then it will throw a wrench into my plan of hitch hiking until a dangerous biker gives me a lift so I don't have to go here." Piper grumbled from where she stood next to the car.

Carol sighed, screwing up her face into a look of disgust, "Oh Piper, please, we don't need any more of your dramatics today."

Piper's face grew slightly red from anger, "Or any other day apparently considering you're leaving me here!"

Bill Chapman spoke up then, "We're not leaving you here darling, and we'll be back on parents' day!"

Piper choked on her rage, feeling the bile creep up her throat, threatening to spew profanities and cruel words alike. Instead, she swallowed her anger, looked each of her parents in the eye, before muttering, "I'll see you then." She grabbed her bags that sat at her feet, and backed away from the car, turning on her heel and looking up at her new home.

XXX

Nicky dragged Alex down to the main building, where they staked out the dean's office.

"What are we doing here, Nichols?" a frustrated brunette asked.

The red head batted her words away, "Like I said before, fresh meat, saw her on her way here before I came and got you. I'm assuming old Fig is giving her the ol' 'you shut up before you fuck up'."

Alex rolled her eyes, deciding she would have more fun messing with the dean's secretary.

"Hey, Susan."

Now Alex Vause knew that Miss. Fischer was straight, that she was dating that waste of space, gutter for brain Luscheck who manned the always vacant tool shed. She knew that the young secretary was only on the second half of her internship at Litchfield Academy for Girls. Alex also knew that Fischer was absolutely nervous, not to mention scatterbrained around her, like most boys and girls, it was just the girls she was interested in.

"It's Miss. Fischer, Miss. Vause you know that." Susan stuttered, trying to not look at all 5'10 feet of the brunette that stood in front of her desk, playing casually with her pencil holder.

Nicky came up behind Alex, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the struggling mousy haired woman behind the desk, "Stop playing with your food." Nicky whispered, sitting them both down on the bench that was considered the waiting room.

XXX

"Now Miss. Chapman, I'm just going to go ahead and assume that you aren't here because you took an interest in our education system." The woman said from behind the lavish mahogany desk.

Piper's brows furrowed, "I'm sorry?"

The middle-aged woman shifted in her seat, uncrossing her legs as she leant forward to place both elbows on the desktop. Her name plate read, 'N. Figueroa.'

"Piper is it?" she asked.

The blonde nodded, uncomfortable. She had no idea what the dean was getting at, but something told her that this woman was nothing but a snake in disguise.

"Listen Piper, here at Litchfield, we don't allow our students to fuck around. We take our grades and tests very seriously around here. We prize our education, not only because we are number one in the state of New York, but also because people like me don't take anything that isn't a hundred and ten percent." Figueroa paused for a moment, taking a second to distinguish the current emotions that Piper was sifting through.

"Insubordination will cause for an immediate expulsion, and if what I hear from your mother as to why you are transferring here during the middle of the year has anything to do with it, I myself and many of my other colleagues will be keeping an eye on you, are we understood?"

Piper nodded dumbly, "Yes, Mrs. Figueroa."

Fig nodded her head, standing up from her leather chair and smoothing out her skirt. Stretching out an arm to direct Piper towards the door, she walked her to it, opening it and held it open with her hip as Piper quickly left the office. Fig looked around the office before her eyes landed on one student in particular, Alex Vause.

"Miss. Vause, so glad you could stop by, I've been meaning to speak with you."

"I _bet_ you have." Nicky mumbled, watching as Alex smirked and stood from her chair, barely acknowledging the shorter blonde who practically fled the main building.

Nicky quickly left, following Piper out as Alex walked past Figueroa and into her office.

"Put my calls on hold Susan, and if you could, please go fetch my usual lunch from that Italian place around the corner." Fig said in her sickly sweet voice, the kind that made you want to vomit immediately after hearing it.

Fischer was glad to leave though; she hated her job, and the battle it was to keep herself from melting after just a look from Alex.

Fig shut the door to her office, locking it.

"So soon Natalie, I would've thought after Tuesday's little shindig you would've been satiated for at _least_ another day."

The middle-aged woman narrowed her eyes at her, "Shut it Vause, and don't act like you get nothing out of this. I fill your needs of having satisfactory grades so you won't have to be sent home to your white trash mother and her rundown 200 dollar a month closet, and you get on your knees and fill my needs whenever I tell you to."

Alex had to admit, she hated these moments as much as she took pleasure in them. Not that she got turned on, because sex was like your average 9 to 5 job, she rarely enjoyed it, but at least she knew that as much as Figueroa liked to think she was in charge, Alex was in control. With just one flick of her wrist and one lick of her tongue, and the dean would come undone beneath her mouth, and that was Alex being in control of the situation she was in.

XXX

"Hey, Blondie, wait up!" Nicky shouted as she struggled to keep up with Piper who was speed walking away down the walkway towards the dorms.

Piper turned around to face her, "I'm sorry?"

Nicky bent at the waist, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She finally stood up, watching as Piper stared at her confusedly.

"Nicky Nichols." The red head said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Piper Chapman." The blonde said, shaking hands.

"Here, I'll walk you to your dorm." Nicky said, leading the way.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"Trust me, I feel like I must, considering I'm the only one that doesn't have a roommate at the moment."

"Wait, so we're roommates?" Piper asked, a bit shocked and worried. This girl was coming off just a bit _too_ friendly.

Nicky nodded, taking one of the taller woman's bags and started to carry it, "No, I'm lying so I can get into your panties."

Piper's brows raised, her jaw gaping.

The red head burst out laughing, "I'm fucking kidding, and you're not my type, you look like you used to be a girl scout."

Piper's face reddened.

Nicky started to laugh even harder, "I fucking knew it!"

XXX

Alex leaned back on her heels, before standing up.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Miss. Vause." Fig said breathily as she attempted to situate herself.

Alex ignored her, instead grabbing a tissue from the box on the desk and wiping her mouth with it.

Not bothering to look back, Alex left the office, and then the building all together. First she was going to brush her teeth, then have a fleeting moment of absolute hatred for herself, before settling in and hanging out in Nicky's room until they were all sent back to their rooms for the night.

XXX

"Nicky, open up." Alex said, knocking on the door a few more times than what was considered normal. Usually she would just open the door and go in, but it was locked.

The door finally opened, revealing the blonde from earlier, the one that Alex hadn't even bothered to glimpse at, after all, she had been on a mission.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

Alex felt her throat constrict for a minute, not knowing why, it hadn't done that since she was in the eighth grade when Jessica Wedge looked at her for the first time.

Jessica Wedge was the reason she didn't fall for girls. She was also the reason she didn't feel anything remotely close to horny, and never really cared to wonder why. After all, Jessica Wedge had ruined her, confused her, and made her trust without worry.

Now, Alex couldn't even trust Nicky, after all she had to fuck her first before they could even be friends, that's how much Alex felt the need to be in control.

Alex swallowed, coming back to the present, standing in front of Nicky's door with a blonde clearly losing her patience, how easily Alex could change that. "You most _certainly_ can." She said, making sure to lace her voice with clear innuendo.

Alex liked to be in control, and learned early in her life that sex was exactly that.

You could be one of two things during sex, the giver or the receiver.

Alex Vause was a giver, but she like to think it wasn't because it got her off, or because she like the girls she went down on. It was because she got to be in control of the situation.

Her entire life she watched her mother work her ass off so that she could go to Litchfield. Her bosses took advantage of her, made deals to add bonuses to paychecks if she fucked them. She may as well have been a cheap hooker for all the things she was doing for an extra twenty bucks on her weekly hundred.

Just thinking of it now made Alex's blood boil.

Sleeping with all of these prep girls kept her from losing her mind. They may have had a mouth on them, but she got to decide when and how they came.

"I'm sorry?" the blonde asked, leaning against her door in a protective stance.

Alex recognized this immediately as it used to be second nature to her whenever her mom's bosses came over. She hated it.

Instead now, the brunette turned on the charm. Wearing her signature smirk, she went ahead to ease the tension, "No need to be all stand offish. I'm friends with Janis Joplin."

The shorter woman chuckled; she knew Nicky's hair had looked familiar!

Alex grinned, holding out her hand, "Alex Vause."

"Piper Chapman."

Alex could already tell- hook, line, and sinker.

"So can I come in and wait for the music legend to get back?"

Piper moved out of the doorway, holding the door open wider. "You can come in, but I don't think Janis will be back tonight, said something about a Morello?"

Alex's grin widened, pulling out her phone she shot off a quick text, 'Thank you, Fuzzhead.'

Her phone vibrated a moment later, 'Enjoy your dinner.'

XXX

"And so now I'm here." Piper finished.

Alex sat on the floor across from the blonde, leaning back against the conveniently absent red head's vacant bed.

"So what, is this boyfriend still a thing or?" she asked nonchalantly. She wasn't a fan of cheating.

Piper shrugged, as if she hadn't really thought about it. "After my mom walked in on us I don't think Larry could ever be able to sit down for thanksgiving dinner without embarrassing himself profusely."

Alex smirked, moving closer to the blonde, "So you have no body waiting on the sidelines for their bad girl to get back to them?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "I'd hardly call myself a bad girl, and no I don't."

No, but you will be. Alex thought, and how right she was, just not necessarily in the way she would've imagined.

Piper watched as the brunette took a seat beside her on her bed. Alex was a lot closer than an acquaintance should've been, yet she couldn't find herself wanting to push her away, in fact, she wanted her even closer.

"So anything else I need to know about you?" Alex asked her.

Piper couldn't decide if the girl's eyes were green or blue, she was thinking green.

Alex smirked, watching Piper slowly realize that she had asked her something.

"I um, what?" she asked.

The taller woman chuckled, "Do you have any other stories of past indecencies I should know about? Any tattoos or piercings maybe?"

Piper's face lit up, "I do have a belly button piercing!" she quickly stood up and lifted her shirt to show the brunette.

Alex watched as the blonde's stomach was revealed, showing what a true runner's body would look like (if she had known she was a runner). Alex stuck out her hand, placing it on the girl's abdomen and softly stroked the skin at her hip.

Piper's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her breath hitching slightly.

Alex smirked, her hand moving lower, tugging on the waist band of Piper's jeans and pulled her closer to her so she could brush her lips across Piper's stomach.

Piper didn't even think of why she shouldn't be letting this happen, she only met this girl a mere thirty minutes prior to now, but she could only let out quiet gasps as Alex's tongue poked out from between her lips and licked along her pant line. She looked up for confirmation from the blonde to see closed eyes and white teeth holding her bottom lip hostage.

Alex shook her head side to side, it was just so easy. Popping the button on the skinny jeans, she pulled the denim material down long toned legs before letting them drop at her ankles.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, pulling her onto her lap as she allowed their lips to meet in a chaste first kiss, before she decided to get rougher with it, sucking the girl's bottom lip into her mouth as she dragged her nails shallowly down her sides, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

Piper sighed as she lifted her arms above her head, letting Alex pull her shirt off, and then unclasp her bra.

The first touch of Alex's tongue on her puckered nipple made Piper's knees weak, shivering as she felt the brunette's fingers ghost across her torso before creeping beneath the elastic band of her panties.

Alex moaned against Piper's skin at how wet the blonde was. She never got tired of feeling how much she could make a girl feel, she thought of it as a killer self-esteem lifter.

Piper began to moan softly, slowly getting louder as Alex quickly thrust into her, a thumb on her clit moving in circles.

The blonde shuddered.

Alex let her nipple leave her mouth with a soft pop before moving over to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

It took only a few more minutes, and a distinct curl of the brunette's fingers before Piper let go all together, crashing down from the pedestal that Alex had quickly raised her up on, falling into complete and udder ecstasy.

XXX

**AN: This is the re-uploaded version of the original for those wondering. I decided to just leave it as a one-shot. Hope you guys still like it!**

**-Marissa**


End file.
